


Stay Close, Love

by calmingmotions



Series: A Prince, an Archer, and their kin. [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explanations, Illness, M/M, Mpreg, Vomiting, Zero wants to be a good dad, he also wants to take good care of Corrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmingmotions/pseuds/calmingmotions
Summary: Corrin's feeling a bit off and they find out what's wrong after he was almost injured.Thank goodness the couple has longed for kids anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I have nothing to say.   
> Hope you enjoy!

A soft groan sounded through the room, the person who had released the sound lazily sprawled out over their lover, whom they were currently using as a pillow. A small laugh followed the unhappy sound.

"Come on, get up." Zero said, trying to push the small Prince off of him, only to find that the dragon was in a particularly stubborn mood.

"I don't want to," Corrin replied softly, giving the outlaw the roundest, most pitiful eyes he could muster in his grogginess, trying to persuade the man to let him stay where he was for just a few more moments. "I'm still tired, and my back hurts!" He complained, shifting to be pressed against the outlaw more, nuzzling against him. 

"We've got a fight ahead of us Corrin, and we need you to lead us," Zero said, smirking at the Prince's words. "Plus, you brought the pain on yourself, begging and screaming for more long after you were sore and spent." The outlaw said with a smirk. Corrin looked up at him, the blush along his cheeks diminishing the effect of any malice that had graced his features. 

Giving up on trying to push the man off of him, instead Zero rested his hands on the Prince's shoulders, rubbing small circles against smooth skin, a pleasant smile on his face. Corrin gave him one last exasperated sigh before rolling off the outlaw, sitting up in the large bed inside of their shared treehouse. 

The Prince yawned and stretched his arms, reaching up towards the sky to try and pop aching limbs, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back. You could probably guess why they had stayed up all night from the bruises and bite marks all along the Prince's lithe body, similar bruises and bites decorating the outlaw's toned body.

Zero propped himself up on his elbow, watching the strong muscles of his lover stretch gracefully. Corrin stood up, gathering his clothes for the day from their shared closet, and then tossing Zero's clothes next to his own in a rather messy fashion. 

Zero got out of bed, and the both of them dressed, Corrin still seeming unhappy to even be up at this time of day and Zero just seeming content to stare at his lover as they dressed, admiring his toned and marked body, childish pride making itself known at the possessive markings. They left the treehouse together, both grabbing weapons on their way out, Corrin making sure he had his dragonstone with him as he stepped through the door. 

The group who would be heading out met up at the exit, discussing last minute details before heading out of the astral plane. They were going to meet a group of Hoshidan's that had been getting dangerously close to the boundary of Nohr and hopefully run them off. 

The group leaving was composed of only a few members, such as, Kaze, Felicia, Gunter, Flora, and of course Zero. They had been told that the group of Hoshidans were ill prepared for any sort of attack, as their weapons were weak and their armor rusting, so the small group should be able to easily run them off.

The area where the supposedly untalented trespassers were located was a ways off, but Corrin believed that they could easily get there within an hour. If it hadn't been for a few setbacks. 

 

"Milord, are you feeling alright?" Kaze asked, looking at his liege's subtly pained face with worry. The Prince looked to be feeling something between nausea and moderate pain, the type of pain that leaves you with a discomfort that becomes harder to ignore the longer it's there.

"Yes," The Prince lied with a nod, feeling dizzy with pain from his lower abdomen, "I'm fine." Kaze tried to catch Zero's gaze to express his concern for the Prince's wellbeing, but the outlaw seemed preoccupied, gazing serenely at the beautifully forested area around them. It was a lovely sight that was sure to capture even the most oblivious of travelers' attention. 

So instead, Kaze caught Felicia's eyes, who had already seemed to be anticipating the choice. She moved closer to the Prince, walking by the side that Kaze wasn't on, making it so that the maid was in one side while the ninja was on the other.

"Are you positive, Lord Corrin? You seem pale, a-and your footing is unsteady." Felicia said carefully, her voice soft. The Prince stumbled, the maid and ninja both grasping at his shoulders to steady him. 

"I'm perfectly fine." Corrin said, feeling as though he would throw up whatever was left in his twisting and churning stomach. Felicia watched Corrin carefully for a moment, then slowly stepped back, walking towards Zero before the Prince could realize what she was doing and stop her. Kaze held a firm grip on his shoulder as the Prince teetered and swayed, helping him to not crumple to the ground. The Prince was barely able to stay on his own feet, but not willing to admit it. 

The maid hesitated for a moment, then gently tapped the outlaw's shoulder, getting his attention. Zero looked down at her, seeming almost startled as his attention was pulled away from the trees drowned in orange and yellow light that gently filtered through the soft leaves. Corrin turned away from the two, not wanting to make eye-contact with his lover. 

The maid whispered something to him quietly, and the Prince flinched when he felt the outlaw's gaze land on him, the feeling sending a shiver down his spine.

He heard Zero's footsteps towards him, Kaze now letting go of his shoulder, stepping back a bit. The rest of the group, which was only Flora and Gunter, had remained mostly silent, although they had been sharing a silent conversation between themselves.

"Corrin. If you need to stop we can. Just tell me what's wrong, because you are clearly not alright." Zero said, stepping in front of the Prince and stopping him, everyone else halting as well. Corrin watched Zero for a while, thinking only about running the Hoshidans off, until a stab of pain that had him wincing caused him to change his mind.

"Please, can we take a moment to rest?" Corrin asked, voice strained and quiet, and Zero smiled. The outlaw gave the group a nod. Gunter and Flora walked towards the trees lining their path while the other four moved to their own tree, where Zero rested the pained Prince on the soft ground, leaning him against the sturdy trunk of a tree.

Waves of nausea hit the Prince, making him bring a hand up to cover his mouth and squeeze his eyes shut. Felicia watched him with increasing worry when his hand shifted from his mouth to grasp at his pained stomach. He leaned against the tree heavily, resting his head back against the rough bark. 

Kaze stood watch near the road, Gunter and Flora exchanged small banter while stealing glances at the other half of their group. Felicia and Zero exchanged looks of concern as they watched the Prince's expression shift from discomfort to nausea and back again. 

"Lord Corrin," Felicia started, kneeling down next to the Prince, Zero following the movement. Zero wore a rather rare expression, one that he showed only when a loved one was in need of his attention, something unguarded and caring, affectionate and loving. "If you are feeling too ill to continue, w-we can turn back." She said with a slight stutter, giving him a worried look.

The Prince shook his head no, the latest wave of nausea and sharp pain already fading. 

"I'll be fine, I'm already feeling better," He said, giving her his most convincing smile. "We should get going." The Prince said, shakily getting to his feet with Zero's help. The outlaw held onto his arm even after his legs had steadied their trembling. The Prince took a few tentative steps forward after gently brushing off his lover's hand. 

Most of them were watching him, even Kaze had turned away from keeping watch by the road, and were gauging his condition, contemplating whether it really was okay to continue onward. With reluctance, the group continued to make their way to their destination. Zero stayed close to Corrin's side this time, his attention turned to the prince instead of the beautiful foliage around them. Although, by his expression, he still seemed to think he was looking at something quite breathtaking. 

They walked quietly, content with the silence, for about half an hour, before another break was needed for the Prince. Instead of the nausea passing, the Prince vomited behind a bush, everyone who heard his choked whimpers cringing with concern.

He came back to the waiting group with a hand pressed to his mouth, covering his grimacing lips. He gave Zero a silent nod, the outlaw looking distressed by his love's ailments. Corrin ignored his worry and kept walking, ignoring his own discomfort. They had to run off the Hoshidans. 

The group had followed hesitantly, Zero looking on edge, muscles tense and gaze distant as he walked closer to the dragon. Felicia had returned to the Prince's side soon after the incident, pleading with him to let them go back and take care of him, but he refused, getting angry with her near the end and almost snapping at the maid. 

They walked quietly the rest of the time, but this time the air was tense, suffocating them with the once pleasant silence. It was stiff. The Prince practically dragged his feet in the soft dirt below, breathing heavily as the sun struck him with it's intense rays. 

Gunter and Flora whispered to each other in the back, Kaze joining the conversation at Flora's insistence. Felicia and Zero stayed near the Prince, Zero looking unbearably disconcerted while Felicia seemed to fidget in the distressed aura of both men. 

They made it to the area, the Hoshidans sticking out painfully bright against the dark bark of the elegant trees. The group hid behind the lush bushes surrounding the area, each with a weapon drawn and ready to attack. Zero and Corrin targeted a small group of four men, Gunter and Flora went after a smaller group of three, and Felicia and Kaze went for a group of three as well. 

The goal was to injure, but not kill. Give them time to flee, but if they won't back down, then make the tougher decision. Kill them.

The group surprised them, rushing from the bushes at once and bombarding the men, who had quickly pulled out their weapons to defend themselves. They seemed much fiercer and more skilled than anyone had expected. 

Corrin swung and stabbed at one of the men, his movements slow and sloppy, while Zero shot down a Hoshidan who ran up behind the Prince, wielding a deadly looking katana. The shot was to the leg, effectively getting him off his feet to keep him from pursuing the outlaw's Prince. The outlaw couldn't help a small smirk at the cry of pain. 

Zero turned, facing the other Hoshidan he was supposed to be attacking. He shot at him a few times, purposefully missing. The man ran away without a second thought as arrows whizzed past his head. 

To the outlaw's side, a voice cried out, and Zero turned to see Corrin on the ground, clutching at his side, sword still in hand. His attacker had a firm grasp on his ankle, trying to pull him closer as he held his katana threateningly in the air. It was the man who now had an arrow sticking out of his calf, and anger swelled in Zero's chest at the sight. How dare they hurt his Prince?

He pulled his bow string back, a sharp arrow fitted against the taut string, and he let the arrow fly, the sickening sound of the weapon hitting and cracking the skull startling the sound of the clash of blades and weapons alike. 

The Prince wrenched his ankle out of the now slack grasp, stumbling onto his feet shakily. The Prince kept a firm grip on the hilt of Yato. The man that Corrin had been fighting early had fled at the sight of his comrade's stomach-churning death, and Zero searched for their last target. 

Corrin was now bent over, his hands on his knees as he breathed laboredly, pain paralyzingly him and sickness causing the world to spin and the colors to melt together in the heat of the day. 

The last man was trying to attack Corrin from behind, strike the Prince in his oblivious state, but Zero had already shot the arrow. The point landed snuggly in the man's arm, causing him to scream and drop his weapon. Corrin jumped at the sound, but stayed still otherwise, Zero's worry increasing tenfold.

The man ran away, cradling his injured arm to his chest. The others of Corrin's group had either ran off their enemies or ended them, and Felicia had left Kaze in order to check on the Prince, who seemed to slowly be falling to the earth.

Zero ran over to him, placing his bow over his shoulder and putting away the arrow he had had ready just in case.

"Corrin. Corrin?" He said carefully as he neared the Prince. He grabbed the smaller man's shoulders, gently lifting him up from his bent over position. The Prince looked at him lazily, looking tired and pained. 

"Zero." The Prince sighed out, before he went limp against the outlaw, leaning heavily against his strong chest and eyes fluttering closed, breathing heavily. Looking rather panicked, the outlaw placed the Prince down on the ground gently, hands flying in a blur to check the wound along his side. It was a shallow cut, one that had managed to get in between the gaps of his armor, cutting through the soft fabric underneath. It wouldn't cause any serious problems. 

The outlaw sighed in relief, albeit still worried about his love's sudden collapse. No one had said anything, seeming stunned by the Prince's state, until Kaze finally jumped into action.

"We should get him to the castle immediately, to check for other wounds, and any illness. We won't be able to get to the astral plane without him, and the Nohr castle isn't too far off from this area." The ninja said, leaning down next to Zero and placing his wrist on the Prince's forehead, checking for any sign of a fever. Kaze pulled his hand back, shaking his head from side to side, informing Zero that Corrin wasn't running a fever.

Zero nodded in agreement at the words, leaning down to pick up the passed-out Prince, hands shaky and trembling from his worry. He picked Corrin up with as much care as a glass handler, not wanting to break his precious Prince. 

Felicia and Flora were talking hurriedly with each other, perhaps already trying to decide what was wrong with Corrin. Maybe it was a simple stomach bug, something to wreak havoc and then leave as quickly as it came? Zero just wanted to get to the castle, they could discuss their plans and possible solutions on the way there.

Zero was the first to set off, heading in the direction of the castle which Kaze had pointed out to him, the outlaw being extra careful not to jostle his beloved. The rest of the group soon followed, having to stay near the outlaw whether they were ready to go or not. No one wanted to be left behind. 

Zero ran, and he stopped for nothing. He was going to get to the castle as fast as possible. Hopefully he wouldn't run into any of the other Nohr noble's, such as Elise or Camilla along the way. He would hate to explain why he was returning with the injured and passed-out Prince. He would prefer to return to the astral plane, but he wasn't sure how to get their without Corrin's help. 

They should be able to get to the castle in an estimated twenty minutes at this rate, which Kaze had come up with per the outlaw's request. Almost there, almost there. Keep going, for Corrin.

They finally arrived, the members all panting, even Zero, but he didn't stop for breath, Flora and Felicia following his lead. Instead, he continued his exhausting run through the castle, searching almost desperately through the never-ending corridors.

"Zero, this way!" Felicia called, Flora already far ahead of her sister, heading in the direction Zero was now being led in. Trusting the girl who had known Corrin longer than himself, he followed her down the hall, hoping that she knew where she was going. 

The infirmary. That's where they were headed. Only a few more people roamed the halls here, watching the group pass them with curiosity and confusion. Some began to follow, starting in a fast walk, but quickly slowed their pace, simply watching the strange group sprint sprint past them.

Flora took a sharp turn into one of the rooms up ahead, Felicia and Zero following her lead as they both passed through the door. There were numerous beds lined up against the far wall, tall windows shining above the comfortable looking mattresses, light glimmering and shifting through the glass, something rare in this Nohrian kingdom. 

Zero placed Corrin down on one of the beds, light shining down to make his lover look almost angelic against the delicate covers. Felicia ad Flora were hurrying about, Flora checking on Corrin while Felicia searched for a staff. The younger maid hurried back, staff in hand as Flora tried to figure out what was wrong with the Prince, doing every test and check she knew about.

There really was no need for such a rush, it was only a minor injury. But what if he has contracted some deadly disease? What if he only has days left, and the couple couldn't do anything about it? What if Zero would be left all alone again, right after he had found something to bring a new light into his life?

Felicia healed the small wound on his side, then moved to help her sister, talking to her hurriedly. She asked questions such as, "Have you tried this?" "Yes" "And?" "No positive result". Zero sat down on a chair conveniently placed near the bed, grabbing his unconscious lover's hand and rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin. Please wake up soon.

"Zero," Felicia said, sounding nervous. The maids' voices had quieted down. The outlaw turned to face the sisters, both of them looking at him fretfully. "We'll h-have to wait for Lord Corrin to wake up before we can continue with anymore tests, s-since they're blood tests and we have to have his approval to carry them out." The maid said, Flora watching the outlaw's reaction carefully.

Zero tensed, not liking the thought of having to wait any longer to have his love safe and healthy, but he nodded, showing that he understood. The sisters could get in a lot of trouble if they continued without the Prince's approval, whether Corrin was okay with it or not.

"Is it alright if we stay in here with you Zero? So we can watch over Lord Corrin?" Flora asked politely, making sure they weren't overstepping any boundaries. 

"Of course." Zero replied, looking back down at his Prince bathed in sunlight, looking quite comfortable in the warmth of the filtering luminosity, a peaceful expression on Corrin's face. So the group waited, the maids pulling up seats of their own on the opposite side of the outlaw. 

They waited, and waited, and waited...

-

Finally, the Prince stirred, groaning softly and shifting to nuzzle into the soft covers. Zero, being half asleep himself from waiting for so long, jumped when Corrin tightened his grip on the outlaw's hand, startling him by the sudden change in pressure. 

"Corrin?" Zero asked softly, shaking the Prince's shoulder carefully. The maids both watched intently, almost holding their breath so they didn't disturb the moment. "Corrin." Zero said, saying it gently and drawling the word out as he tried to pull the tired Prince out of his dreams. 

"Not yet." Corrin groaned in return, pushing further into the sheets in a rather endearing way, like a child not ready to leave the warmth of their bed.

"You need to get up. We need to make sure you're not sick." Zero said to the tired dragon, who groaned unhappily in return. Both of the girls were watching with a small smile, although the couple was completely oblivious to their expressions.

"Fine," Corrin said in a whine, and Zero laughed softly at the Prince's childish behavior, "But, a kiss first." He finished. Zero smiled widely and leaned over his Prince, who's smile mimicked his own, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, chaste but loving. Felicia made a small noise in her throat and Flora's cheeks were decorated with a pale blush, but neither the outlaw or the Prince noticed, too busy staring into each other's eyes lovingly. 

The Prince rubbed at his eyes and yawned, sitting up with the help of Zero's steady hand on his back.

"So what do you need?" Corrin asked, trying his best to be heard through the yawn. 

"J-Just a blood sample, so we can run some tests on it." Felicia said, and Corrin gave her a questioning look. What illness do they think he has if they have to run a blood test? The Prince nodded, holding out his arm for her, taking off his gauntlet, with Zero's help, and rolling up the sleeve his undershirt. The outlaw watched intently from behind the Prince.

Flora picked up a syringe that had been lying on top of the bedside table, ready for use. Her hands seemed steadier than her sister's as she carefully pushed against the Prince's arm, the needle sliding smoothly into pale skin and blood swelling up in the clear syringe.

Flora pulled the needle out and cleaned the spot, putting a small piece of cloth on it, keeping more blood from dripping out. Both of the girls left the room, hurrying off to test the sample. Then it was just Corrin and Zero, sitting comfortably in the silence and relishing in the warmth created by the glittering sunlight.

Corrin nuzzled back down into the sheets, but not before grabbing Zero's hand and pulling it to his chest, right where the outlaw could feel his steady heartbeat. The Prince sighed, bending his legs and laying on his side, curled up tightly with Zero's hand cradled in his arms, hugged close for warmth, and of course for affectionate reasons. The Prince got cold easily, and Zero had no problem with being his personal heater.

The couple waited for a while, before they could hear the girls running down the hall, a small argument occurring in front of the door, loud whispers being heard despite clearly meaning to be private. 

The argument consisted of "You tell him" "No you tell him" and "How do we explain this, he doesn't know how all this works" followed by a childish, "It's not my problem since you'll be telling him" and more snips and snaps at each other.

Eventually the door creaked open slowly, Felicia peeking through the gap. Both the Prince and outlaw looked vaguely alarmed, the Prince having shifted so he was laying on his back, but still holding the outlaw's hand close.

The two watched as Felicia hesitantly moved into the room, stopping at the edge of the Prince's bed, Flora staying by her sister's side, but further back.

"So what's wrong?" Corrin asked, sounding worried. Felicia opened her mouth, then closed it. She glanced at her sister, who seemed to send a message to her through her eyes, giving encouragement, and Felicia turned back to the Prince. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly.  
"L-Lord Corrin," She started, the words quiet and hard to hear. "You're pregnant." Corrin stared incredulously at her. Pregnant? It's simply not possible. Zero's eyes were wide, and he seemed to be having a hard time grasping the words. He didn't seem as disbelieving as the Prince, and that sent more worry snaking through Corrin's mind. Felicia had her eyes closed, as if preparing herself for some sort of attack, whether it be physical or verbal. 

"That-That's not possible." Corrin said with a nervous laugh. Felicia opened her eyes slowly, relaxing her tense shoulders, and gave him a look that said something along the lines of "You're wrong and I'm sorry you didn't learn about this earlier".

"Lord Corrin," Flora piped up, and the Prince shifted his gaze to the other maid, his expression growing more panicked by the second, the tense atmosphere overwhelming him. "When you were in the fortress, they didn't tell you much about the world around you, what was outside of the walls, correct?" She continued, her voice careful, as if she feared she might scare the Prince off. Corrin nodded slowly. 

"Well, one thing they d-didn't tell you about is how A/B/O dynamics work." Felicia finished for her sister. Corrin looked unbelievably confused, albeit still slightly panicked, but Zero was catching on rather quickly. 

"For starters," Flora picked up, "in the Royal bloodline dragon blood runs strong. In ancient times, we have been able to link both female and some male dragons of being capable of bearing offspring. And as we've seen," the maid continued, "you have a surprisingly strong connection to your dragon blood, as we've seen you possessing the ability to shift into an ancient dragon, which would give you the possibility of being allowed to become pregnant." The maid explained quickly, Corrin staring at her with shock. 

"And A/B/O dynamics are something aside from the dragon blood," Felicia took over. "There are alphas, betas, and omegas. Most people a-are normal, p-purely human, aside from kitsune and other creatures, b-but you can have an alpha, beta, or omega here and there, although it's common for people to not mention whether they are o-one of the three. It's something people simply don't talk about."

"We suspected for a while that you were an omega, Lord Corrin," Flora piped in. "And Zero, you're an alpha, right?" The maid asked. Zero nodded slowly. The outlaw had never thought that it was something that needed mentioning, so he had never said anything to his lover about it. He may have known about A/B/O dynamics, but never about the ancient dragons. And he had never thought that his lover could be an omega, who, no matter the gender, could conceive. Although, now that he thought about it, it did make quite a bit of sense...

"H-Have you gone into heat, Lord Corrin?" Felicia asked, almost awkwardly as she averted her gaze at the words. Corrin continued to stare, looking confused by the words. Zero thought for a while, almost saying no in place of his love until a few memories popped up, not from long ago either, only from a few days ago, but last night as well...

"He has." Zero said, his tone giving off a mixture of awe and shock at his revelation. His expression closely mimicked the Prince's now, as Corrin seemed to finally be grasping the words. Flora nodded. 

"So, Lord Corrin, not only can you shift into an ancient dragon, but you are also an omega, doubling your chances of pregnancy." Flora said.

"You're pregnant, Lord Corrin." Felicia finished. Zero, for one, was suddenly consumed with warmth, something along the lines of pride and joy, at the words, finally registering the statement.

It is an alpha's goal to have a successful family, a lovely omega to bear adorable children for them, to raise the children together, love each other till an old age and watch their own kin create new families. It was a dream come true, and something that Zero thought he would never get to have.

The outlaw turned to Corrin, who was staring at the blanket and mumbling, looking unbelievably stunned, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as his mind slowly registered the words, twisting vowels and shifting consonants until the statement made sense. 

Zero's happiness faltered, and he could feel the tense gazes of the maids on both of them.

"Corrin?" The outlaw asked softly, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder, moving to look into the Prince's eyes. The Prince jolted at the touch, looking at Zero with wide, crimson eyes, seemingly pulled out of his thought. 

"I-I don't know what to say." Corrin muttered quietly, almost a whisper, looking shocked. Zero felt a sudden rush of distress, and he looked at the two maids, who shared a glance with the outlaw, both looking equally concerned. 

"Zero," The Prince started softly, his mouth twitching into a grin. "Zero, I'm pregnant. Zero I'm pregnant!" He said happily, smiling widely and throwing his arms around the outlaw, knocking the breath out of him as the maids let out a breath of relief as well. 

"Zero, we're gonna be parents. Zero, we're gonna be parents!" He practically cried, and Zero hugged him back, squeezing tightly, glad that the room's tension had melted into contagious joy, sending warmth into their chests. Zero let out a rare laugh, heart light and fluttering in glee.

Corrin had always wanted children, whether they be his own or someone else's, he'd gladly care for them. He had been longing for children rather recently, sadness spiking into his chest when he knew he would probably never get what he seemed to yearn for most, but now... now they had a chance. Now Corrin and Zero could have a family like they'd always wanted. The Prince nearly sobbed in happiness. 

The maids left the room, giving the two some privacy, feeling relieved, but still worried. The sisters knew this wouldn't blow over well with the king. There was no way. So the maids waited outside, hearing Zero and Corrin laugh cheerfully together, both saying small words between each outburst of joyful outbursts, the words clearly full of love and affection. 

-

The couple stayed in the room together for a while, until Zero walked through the door, greeting the maids, Corrin close behind, fingers laced with the outlaw's. 

"Felicia, Flora, we are going to go find the others, then head back to the astral plane." Corrin said. The sisters nodded, sharing a small smile. 

"We know where they are gathered, just follow us, Lord Corrin." Flora informed him, turning to start walking down the hall, the couple following without a second thought, Felicia being the last one to join in the group.   
They turned through numerous corridors and halls until Flora turned into a room that resembled a library, books lining the walls, towering over them, with low tables and chairs scattered all over. Gunter and Kaze sat in adjacent chairs, sharing what seemed to be a rather pleasant conversation. 

The two looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, both standing, seeming almost in sync, and walked over to the group of four. After exchanging a small conversation, keeping the information about what had been discovered to themselves, the two who had just rejoined the group were informed that they could finally head back to the astral plane, that Corrin was feeling much better.

As they moved to leave the room, a messenger walked in, seeming oddly young compared to the rest, and holding a pillow against her chest, which Corrin also found odd, but didn't question. This place was full of strange people. 

"Lord Corrin," the little girl started, sounding as young as she looked. "The King wishes to speak to you." She told him, looking at the Prince with what seemed to be curious fascination, maybe even thriving admiration, perhaps even shyness. Zero and Corrin exchanged a look, Corrin suddenly nervous and Zero confused. Corrin nodded to the messenger, who turned and walked out of the door, leaving the group alone.

Exchanging a worried look with Flora, Felicia stepped out of the room. The group followed the maid to the throne room, and Corrin hesitated in front of the large doors when they arrived. The Prince turned to Zero, looking for some sort of reassurance or motivation as he stood in front of the only thing that separated himself from the man seeking him out. 

The outlaw waved him forward, calming him with his trademark smirk. The Prince knocked on the door. Moments later, the gruff voice of the King was heard through the door.

"You may enter." It said, the King's calm tone almost eerie. Corrin opened the door, closing it behind him as he entered, alone.

"You wanted to see me, father?" The Prince asked as he stepped up to the stairs that made their way up to the ivory throne. He noticed that there was no one else in the room, not even Iago. That couldn't be any less nerve wracking. 

"Indeed," The King said, his cold eyes sending shivers down Corrin's spine and his monotone voice setting off warning alarms in the Prince's head.

"I have been informed that you, Corrin, are pregnant," Garon said, drawling the words out slowly, watching the Prince closely. Corrin blanched. How could he already know? Corrin had just found out himself.

"Is that true?" He asked, although Corrin knew that he was just asking to hear the Prince say it out loud, make him admit to it, like a thief to a crime.

"Y-yes, father." The Prince replied, bowing his head to stare at the floor. Silence filled the room as tension settled heavily against the little Prince. What was to happen to him? Would he be killed? Would he be banished?

"Corrin," Garon said, the name splitting the silence. Corrin looked up and met the man's gaze. "You will be moved to one of the smaller castles, away from here. You will take your retainers, maids, and any others that you may need. And of course, take your mate with you. A messenger will be sent to guide you there." The King said, and Corrin's eyes flew wide, shocked that he hadn't been sentenced to death on the spot. After the initial shock disappeared, Corrin noticed how bitter the King's words were, especially how cruelly he had spat out the word mate.

"Yes, father," Corrin replied obediently, but curiosity won over and he added, "May I ask why you are moving me?" 

"We don't want the pregnant Prince to get injured, do we?" The King responded, his slightly annoyed expression never changing alongside his almost sarcastic words. "It will be much safer for you in a different castle, far from here." Corrin only nodded at his words.

More silence settled over the two until the King laughed softly, making Corrin tense in nervousness. 

"To think, the naive, peacekeeping Prince is an omega," The King said, seeming to find the concept funny. "I would have never guessed." Sarcasm was clearly laced in his voice, but it was almost half-hearted, as if he were getting tired. Corrin felt the urge to defend himself from the words, but refused to do so, not wanting to get in anymore trouble than he probably is already in.

"You are dismissed." The King said, looking bored with the man in front of him. The Prince nodded numbly, turning and leaving the room. The others were waiting for him, and seemed to have started up a conversation of their own while the Prince was gone. They fell silent when Corrin walked up to them slowly, looking at him in hopes of finding out what he had been told.

"I'm being moved," the Prince said, still feeling shakily numb, "He found out already. He's moving me to another castle." The group looked shocked, although Zero, unlike the others, looked angered, as if he was ready to storm into the throne room and tell the King off.

"He said he was doing it for my safety," The Prince continued, meeting the eyes of each person slowly, "My retainers, maids, mate, and anyone else I want are allowed to come with me." He continued, looking at each person as their role came up in his list of people.

Everyone seemed to be in shock. Move Corrin? Now why would he do that? And how had he already found out? Gunter and Kaze hadn't even known yet, and it was awkward to try and catch them up on all that had happened. 

Kaze seemed surprised by the news, as well as Gunter, but in the end, they were both very accepting, and Kaze even congratulated the Prince. The ninja revealed that he too was an omega, but Gunter was just a normal person, no class to define him. Felicia was the same as Gunter, while Flora was a beta. And of course, Zero was an alpha. 

-

"When do we have to leave, Lord Corrin?" Flora asked. 

"As soon as possible. Father will send a messenger with us, and they will lead us to the castle I'm being moved to." The Prince explained, looking uncomfortable about the whole situation. Zero placed his arm around the Prince's shoulders, giving a reassuring squeeze. Corrin leaned into the embrace, visibly calming as tension he didn't even know he had melted from his limbs.

The group discussed their plan of action, all of them deciding to go with the Prince. Flora ran off to get Jakob, who, if he wanted, would come with them. Felicia went to gather some messengers, knowing that they were always a key part in running and living in a castle, able to send messages from long distances quickly, as well as being fast and strong when it was required. 

Corrin waited along with the others as the two maids hurried off the gather some other companions. Kaze and Corrin engaged in small talk, Corrin asking about omega's, alphas, and betas, still not quite understanding how everything worked or what the difference between them were. Kaze gladly informed the Prince as much as he could about omegas, using personal experiences to explain some things, then doing his best to explain alphas and betas.

Zero and Gunter remained quiet, Zero looking subtly happy as he watched the chattering Prince, who was still laying back against him, while Gunter watched the halls, awaiting the return of the maids.

Flora came back first, Jakob in tow, who said that he would gladly go with them to the castle. Felicia came back rather quickly after Flora had, three messengers following her, one of them being the little girl who clutched at her pillow, a tall, strong-looking boy, and another girl with oddly colored hair. 

Knowing that they would need to head back to their room to gather equipment, the group headed to the astral plane, gathering personal items to take with them to the castle. Corrin looked rather distraught the entire time, packing clothes and grabbing weapons with a sluggish motivation that had Zero worried.

"Corrin," The outlaw started, stepping in front of the Prince and placing his hand on the Prince's cheek, meeting sad crimson eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, closing the space between them to wrap his other arm around the Prince's waist, holding him close and looking at him carefully. Corrin nodded, giving a half-hearted smile that was meant to be reassuring.

"It's just," the Prince started, pulling his gaze away from the outlaw's for just a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm worried about what the King will do while I'm gone. We both know that he has vastly different methods of fighting than my own, most of them leading to unnecessary death. With me away from the castle, will I still be sent on missions?" Corrin let his worries tumble out slowly, hoping that his lover will have some sort of wisdom to guide him with.

Zero wrapped both arms around the Prince, hugging him tightly. 

"It'll be okay. He will probably keep sending you on missions. He most likely just wants you away from the kingdom in case of some sort of invasion. He's just trying to keep you safe." Zero tried to reassure, voice soothing and low. 

"Father wouldn't want his precious pawn injured, huh?" Corrin said almost bitterly, and Zero was shocked enough to pull away from the Prince. Corrin rarely spoke so lowly of the King, even at his worst. Did he really just think of himself as the King's property, to be used and commanded as the man pleased? 

"Corrin," Zero started, letting out a huff of breath. "You are much more than some pawn. Don't let something like that block your better judgement. you are free to do as you please, you don't belong to anyone." The outlaw said. Corrin looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, blinking slowly.

"What about you? Do I not belong to you?" The Prince asked, finally wrapping his arms around the outlaw, burying his head into Zero's chest.

"You do," the outlaw said with a small chuckle. "But not in anyway that ties you to do whatever I tell you to." The Prince let out his own huff of breath at that, seeming pleased. 

And then it was time to go.

-

The journey to the castle was a long one, the messenger sent by Garon leading them the entire way. It was treacherous, and Corrin almost broke his ankle on some precariously perched rocks at one point, had Zero not grabbed his arm to pull him up at the last second.

Felicia had also stumbled, almost falling down a hill. Flora and Kaze had each grabbed an arm just in time, saving her from the fall. Corrin was more than thankful that he no longer felt nauseous, although he was still exhausted by the time they got to their destination, collapsing onto the bed he would share with his mate in their designated room.

It was a rather large room, a king-sized bed against the middle of the wall, the soft comforter a luxurious maroon color. The Prince wanted to snuggle into the covers, fall asleep, and take a nap that he felt was much deserved.

Zero put all of their belongings in their respective places, clothes in the drawers while armor was shoved into the closet. Once finished, the outlaw sat next to Corrin, who was laying down on the bed, on his belly, staring at the wall sadly. 

Zero carefully rubbed his hand up and down Corrin's back, a familiar and soothing feeling that could be felt through the light armor. The outlaw could clearly tell that something was wrong, but he stayed silent. Sometimes silence was the best medicine, and if it bothered him too much, Zero could always ask the Prince what was taking up his attention. But after a quick nap. 

"Alright," Zero said, standing up by the end of the bed. "Sit up.". The Prince did as he was told, sitting up with a discontent groan, looking even more unhappy to now be off the soft covers. Zero laughed softly, then began to pry off the Prince's armor, humming quietly to himself as he took the protective metal off.

First the cape, then the chest piece and gauntlets, and finally his leg armor. Zero pulled the covers of the bed down, situating the pillows to be comfortable. He helped Corrin under the covers, placing a soft kiss on his forehead once his love was settled.

"I'll be back shortly, sleep tight." The outlaw said as he stroked the Prince's hair once, then moved to close the curtains, blocking out what little light came in, making the room comfortably dark. The Prince replied with a sleepy noise, and Zero smiled at him again. 

The outlaw said goodbye one last time before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

-

Zero may be ecstatic at the thought of being a father, but that didn't mean that he knew what he was doing. He didn't know what to do, how to prepare himself for this, how to take every precaution necessary. This had all been sprung on both him and his love so suddenly, they hadn't been quite ready to be given such news. 

He wasn't even sure how to take care of Corrin. Were there things he should and shouldn't eat? Actions the Prince should be weary of and some that he could still perform? The last thing the outlaw wanted was to risk the life of his love and child because of his own carelessness.

So, he set out to find Felicia. If anyone knew anything about how to take care of Corrin, it would be her. Not only was her knowledge of omega's rather vast, but she also knew a lot about alphas, and some of that information could be very useful to the outlaw.

He searched for her throughout the castle, soon finding her in a room not too far from Corrin's, just down the hall a bit. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind himself as quietly as possible. To his curiosity, the maid was stringing blankets across the ceiling, making the room seem smaller than it was, the ceiling feeling lower.

Zero coughed, purposefully bringing the girl's attention to himself. She made a short, frightened noise and whipped around, almost falling at the speed of her turning. Her eyes were wide, but when she recognized the trespasser, she calmed down.

"Hello Zero," She said with a soft smile, voice sweet, per usual. "You startled me!" She exclaimed with a breathy laugh. Zero smiled back at her, returning the expression kindly. 

"Evening Felicia," He replied. It always surprised him how much he had changed since being with Corrin. He was much more polite to others, keeping his vulgar commentary more or less to himself, or sharing it with his lover in more, intimate moments. "I didn't meant to scare you. I came to ask you a few questions." Zero stepped further into the room, peering around while curiosity glinted in his eye.

"Oh! What do you need to ask?" Felicia said, folding up the blanket she had been beginning to string and setting it on the odd bed next to her, one that he just now noticed. 

"Well, for starters, what are you doing to this room," He said, still looking around, "And what type of bed is that?" He asked, eyeing the strange bed in the room. It was low to the ground, a rather comfortable looking mattress on top of a strong looking frame. There were bars on the side, similar to the ones in the infirmary that he had been in earlier. The blankets were oddly thin, and the same lush maroon color as the ones in his own shared room.

"Well," The girl started, admiring her work on the ceiling, "I'm hanging these sheets up to make the room seem smaller. It's a tactic that is known to calm both carrying and laboring omega's, so I thought it might help keep Lord Corrin at ease if his pregnancy ever causes him any anxiety or fear," She explained, the words rolling off her tongue easily, as if the situation didn't seem odd to her in the slightest. Zero still felt some disbelief from the news he had received only hours ago.

"As for the bed," She walked over to the bed, fixing the slightly awry sheets. "It is also for Lord Corrin's comfort. It is low, to make it easier for him to climb onto when his stomach gets heavier, and the sheets and strong bars are for when he goes into labor. Thin sheets to keep him cool, yet covered, something that should keep him feeling safe while still not overheated, and the bars to grab onto if he needs to." She explained, looking at the bed as she explained, pointing out the different parts of it as she spoke.

Zero nodded in understanding, finding it amazing just how much this maid cared about her master. It touched him, to see someone so dedicated to his lover, holding him to such high regards and going through such efforts to make him safe and comfortable.

"I hope to make this into what is called a 'nesting room'," The maid continued, picking up the sheet she had folded earlier to try and hang it from an empty part of the ceiling, completing her work. "It is where omega's spend most of their late pregnancy days, lazing around and sleeping in big nests of pillows. It's a crucial time for alphas too, as the omega requires lots of cuddling and attention. It's a great bonding time for both mates." She finished.

Zero may not have to even ask anything else. He could just let Felicia go on and on, happily listening and remembering the information she was giving him. But some of his questions were still unanswered. 

"So, what do I need to do now? Is there anything I should keep away from him, anything I should keep him from doing?" The outlaw asked, facing Felicia as she turned to face him as well, having successfully hung the sheet, the room near completion. 

"There's not much that you need to keep from him, other than foods high in mercury, like fish," The maid thought for a moment. "His center of balance will change a bit, so you'll need to watch him around the stairs, or just keep him from falling in general. As for keeping him from doing certain things," The maid went on, "His belly should start swelling soon, and when it does enough that he has to put up his armor, that's when you needs to watch to make sure he's not moving too quickly or suddenly. It can be hard on his body and have later consequences." She explained smiling. 

The outlaw nodded. That's about all he needed to know for now. 

"Thank you Felicia." He said, waving at her and turning to leave, opening the door and making his way down the hall.

"Good luck, Zero!" The maid called out after him, the door shutting afterward as the maid, presumably, went back to work.

The outlaw headed back to his own room. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone, but hopefully the Prince hadn't woken up yet. The outlaw slowly walked into the room, being quiet, before he closed the door and slipped off his cape and heavy armor. 

He laid down next to the Prince, who laid on his side, facing the outlaw. Zero pulled Corrin close, wrapping his arms around his love. The Prince stirred slightly, but settled down soon after, making a soft, happy noise in his chest. Zero let out a huff of air, content and buzzing with joyous warmth.

He was going to be a father. He was going to be a parent, partnered up with his mate to help raise a child. He was going to have kids. Children to call his, his own blood and flesh.

He would do whatever it took to keep Corrin safe. He would keep his love close, he would keep him comforted. As long as they were together, he wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on his omega. His Prince. 

They would stay together. Zero sighed again, pulling the Prince impossibly closer. He just had to stay close. Stay close to his love.


End file.
